


little too late

by exrui



Series: civil war dump [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Ending, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, from wanda, fuck team cap going strong 2020, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: wanda goes down to tony's lab to apologize for all she has done. but it's way overdue.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Series: civil war dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620919
Comments: 32
Kudos: 269





	little too late

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't like wanda all that much, she's okay sometimes tho  
i legit can't stand her and the fact that steve just welcomed her on the team and him, clint, and nat are such enablers for her dumb antics  
eh but its whatever
> 
> i lowkey feel bad for her in here. it was kinda hard to write because i didn't want to sympathize with her too much
> 
> anyway enjoyyyyyy-

"Stark?"

Tony's head snapped towards the direction of the door, his eyes widened once he saw who was standing in the entrance to his lab.

Wanda.

He cleared his throat and turned back to his work, not wanting her to see the shock and fear that flashed through his eyes.

"What are you doing down here, Wanda?" Trying to keep his voice steady. Technically, he was pretty much cornered. She and her stupid magic have done enough damage already. _Don't be afraid. _

"I wanted to talk to you." She took a cautious step closer and he flinched from where he was sat.

"Yeah, well make it quick. I'm working on something more important." He turned to face her, seeing that she was trying not glare at him.

"I wanted to apologize." Hm. He wasn't expecting that. Not sure what he was expecting. Although, this _i__s_ the most calm she's been around him. 

Tony exhaled, closing his eyes before he asked again. "What do you want from me?" 

Wanda's face twisted in confusion, her lips snarling. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Usually when people start to apologize, they want something from me. Well, tough luck. You're not getting shit from me. I'm not obligated to help you anymore than giving you a place to stay." Tony finally stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to let her get to him.

There was incredibly obvious stress present in her face, her fingers flexed rapidly at the assumption. Tony took a few steps back. A flash of hurt briefly crossed her face.

"I don't want anything from you, Stark. I only want to apologize. For everything." She tried to step closer to him, but Tony held up a hand as he eyed her, face blank.

"Why?" He tried to gesture with his hands. "Like why now? What made you want to apologize?" He couldn't help but ask. Before, the girl wouldn't even talk to him without some nasty remark and glowing red hands, silently threatening him.

"Natasha." A brow raised. "She..she told me about you." Her eyes darted around the lab. "About Afghanistan. About how they tortured you. How Obadiah Stane betrayed you. He was the one who killed my parents. Not you."

A slow clap sounded through the lab. Tony was clapping at Wanda's revelation.

"Thank god for Romanov, am i right? She finally convinced you that it _wasn't _all my fault." Tony gave a self-deprecating smirk as he looked at Wanda's face that was suddenly twisting in guilt.

"I'm sorry." She spoke again. Tears were started to form in her eyes, he would feel bad but she was the one who started all of this mess. "I shouldn't have put that image in your mind."

"So you admit it?" There was a mockingly shocked smile on his face. "Wow, a pat on the back for you! Ultron turned out bad because of _you. _Ultron was created by _both_ Bruce and I. Yet, i was the one who took all of the blame. How funny is that?"

"Stark-" he held up a hand. "No. You and Rogers somehow made the rest of them trust me less than they already do. I constantly have to pick up after your asses and after how many years? You come _right now_? At this moment? To apologize?" His voice was shaking. He was angry. No- he was furious. Years on years of betrayal from everyone he called family, and just now is when she's just apologizing.

"I said i was sorry!" She shouted, tears started to run down her face. Red swirled around her fingers, as her eyes glowed the same as they locked in on Tony with a broken haze. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Wanda sniffled as she tried to calm down, seeing how Tony started to back up further from her. "I-I wanted you all dead. But i never went through with it. I grew...attached. But i hurt you.

I blamed you for killing my parents. Even though it wasn't your fault. I blamed you for Ultron even though it wasn't your fault. I blamed you for everything you didn't have control over and i'm sorry!"

She collapsed to the floor, trying to talk through her cries. "I turned everyone against you. I thought that it would make me happy, but it didn't. Seeing everyone so...broken. It only hurt. I'm sorry, Tony." 

"Wanda." Her eyes flickered to his, their was a sad, hopeful smile on her face. But that was wiped off once she saw the negative emotions flash through his eyes.

"It's a little too late for apologies. Don't you think?"

Wanda's eyes widen. "W-What?" her voice was hoarse.

The man only sighed and turned away to walking around a bit. 

"I can't forgive you. Hell, i can't even forgive the others. My trust in them has been broken many times. Though i've never trusted you to begin with." The line cut like a knife, Wanda made a low sound in the back of her throat. Her fists clenched beside her.

"You all have hurt me one too many times. Quite frankly, i fucking tired of it. I want out of this '_team_'." He scoffed. "If you could even call it that."

"Every single day since i've been appointed here, i've been addressed with the utmost disrespect. So, i've recently- well, more like a year ago- came to the conclusion: I don't need any of you. You don't deserve me. You don't even appreciate me. So, i'll be resigning from my position on the Avengers."

He didn't even know why he was telling her this. But, he had a lot to get off his chest and she was here right in front of him. So, why not let it out?

"W-What?" She immediately got up from where she was crouched on the floor. "You can't! You can't leave!"

Tony looked at her as if she was stupid. "I can and i will."

"B-But I said i was sorry!" She pouted as if she was a child. He could hear Rogers' voice mocking him now.

Tony only shook his head at her. "That's not enough. The damage has already been done."

Wanda looked torn between crying and yelling at him. She apologized so why is he leaving?

"Well, Maximoff. As much as it's been fun." He paused. "Wait no, it hasn't. I have to go. Don't touch anything, will you?" Tony looked at her, his eyes telling something she couldn't understand. And then he was gone.

She fell to the ground. There was already too much trouble, and now Tony Stark left the team.

There were tears welling up, a burning sensation took place from behind her eyes. Her head pounded as she screamed, she didn't care who heard. The building shook as she kept screaming louder and louder, her tears only flowing more.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> dang dang


End file.
